


Crankiplier Collection

by MementoMori525



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mark/Ethan - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Slash, Smut, YouTube, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMori525/pseuds/MementoMori525
Summary: A collection of Crankiplier one shots. These ideas are completely random and just came to my noggin one day. I had a few ideas for multi-chapter stories, but every time I start one of those, I publish the first chapter and then never go back to it again. Each story will have the rating noted in the beginning. I make no claims to be amazing at writing, but I certainly try my best. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my very first time writing anything Crankiplier (and my first time publishing a fic in over four years) so I apologize if it sucks...I'm pretty rusty. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated (if you enjoyed it, of course~)
> 
> Rating: G

“So I was talking to my mom yesterday,” Ethan started after swallowing a mouthful of cereal, peering across the kitchen table at Mark. “N’ she asked me if I was planning on going up to Maine for Christmas.” 

Mark glanced up from his laptop and reached for his half empty mug of now lukewarm tea. “Yeah?” A soft, almost sleepy smile tugged at the corners of his lips; he’d been tirelessly editing videos for the last three days straight. 

Ethan nodded as he scooped up another spoonful of the semi-soggy morsels and shoveled them into his mouth. “Mmhm.”

“Well, are you?” Mark asked before taking a short sip of his herbal tea; the amount of talking (and sometimes screaming) he had done over the last several days did a number on his vocal cords.

As far as his recording schedule went, the weeks leading up to Christmas tended to be rather hectic. He needed to film and edit enough content to sustain his channel for _at least_ a week while he took some much needed time off. 

Ethan half shrugged. “I dunno.”

In truth, he wasn’t really _planning_ on it. He’d mentally compiled a list of pros and cons since the previous afternoon, and unfortunately for him, it was 50/50. This would be his first Christmas with Mark (not _technically_ , but in a romantic capacity) - and that alone was more than enough to keep him in LA. 

“You didn’t go last year.” Mark pointed out. Ethan hadn’t been back to Maine since last Fall; a visit to the Pine Tree state was long overdue. 

The younger man sighed heavily. His mom had expressed how much his family missed him and he almost couldn’t stomach the thought of disappointing her a second time. “Yeah, I know.” Ethan mumbled. Mark, in turn, would spend Christmas alone, as he did not intend to join his own mother in Korea. “What if...you came with me?” 

Mark raised his eyebrows, smile widening ever so slightly. “As your good friend Mark or your boyfriend Mark?” 

Ethan chewed thoughtfully on a mouthful of cereal as he carefully considered his partner’s question. Was Christmas the right time to make such an announcement (was there ever really a _right_ time?). He didn’t doubt that his parents would react positively, because they genuinely loved Mark (who didn’t, though?). Hell, he was convinced that they loved Mark more than they loved him! “My boyfriend.” Ethan said confidently after a moment of silence.

Mark, admittedly, was a little surprised by Ethan’s response. “Really? Are you sure about that?” 

Ethan nodded as he set his spoon down in the mostly empty bowl. “I think so, yeah. I mean, you _are_ my boyfriend and I love you, so...y’know, I don’t wanna hide that from them.” He didn't want to hide it from anybody and greatly looked forward to the day when he could share his feelings for Mark Fischbach with the world.

“Alright then.” Mark smiled sheepishly and leaned back in his chair. “Well, in that case, I’d be more than happy to accompany you.” 

Ethan grinned and stood up, cradling the cereal bowl in his right hand. “Good.” He circled around to the opposite side of the table and bent down to plant a quick kiss on his lover's stubbled cheek. 

Guess he had a phone call to make.


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I want to express how sad I am at the fact that Mark is currently in the hospital. Poor guy can't seem to catch a break. I was scrolling through Tumblr earlier and saw a post that said Ethan was streaming a couple days back and mentioned that he had the worst sleep of his life the night before, which happened to be the same night that Mark went to the hospital. There was speculation that was the reason why. Could it be true? Maybe. My shipper brain would like to think so, anyway. I mean no disrespect by writing this story and wish Mark a speedy recovery. Also! I wrote this in like two hours, which is super unusual for me. I have not finished a story in its entirety in one sitting in a very long time. So, yay me!
> 
> Rating: T

“I fixed the lights in Electrical and that’s when I discovered Sean’s dead body.”

“But Ethan is the one that reported it.”

“He one-hundred percent self reported. He was standing close to a vent when the lights came back on.”

“I literally saw you kill Sean in cold blood, right in front of me!”

“No, no -- _you_ killed Sean and knew that I would see you before you had time to vent, so you self reported!”

Ethan laughed as he lifted his half empty mango White Claw up to his lips. “Why would I kill Sean when he has vouched for me since the first meeting?! That makes no fuckin’ sense, dude.” He took a short sip of the alcoholic beverage and then set it back down on his desk. Various players in the squad began talking over one another, most of them, not so surprisingly, rushing to his defense. He did have the more plausible alibi, after all.

“That is why _you_ killed him!” Chris argued. “By vouching for you, he convinced everybody else that you weren’t sus!” 

“I was completing my last task and when I finished, I saw you running away from the body, which is when I reported it!”

“Chris...I don’t like to point fingers at my friends, but…” Kooly interrupted. “I was alone with Ethan in Med Bay at the beginning of this round and he didn’t try to kill me. I did, however, see you go into Electrical, and not long after that, the body was reported.”

Chris sighed in exasperation. “I didn’t see him until I fixed the lights. The report button appeared as soon as I was done and Ethan pressed it before I could, because it was a fucking self report.”

“I’m pretty sure Sean had two tasks in Electrical. I saw him standing in the upper right corner when I came into the room,” Ethan explained, a wide smile on his face, “and after I finished my task, I saw Sean’s dead body and Chris was running out of the room.” 

“Oh my god, you are so full of shit. That’s literally the fucking opposite of what happened. Vote Ethan. Seriously. He didn’t have time to vent, so he self reported. That’s my story and I’m sticking to it.”

Ethan giggled uncontrollably, as he tended to do after consuming a substantial amount of alcohol. He glanced down at his phone, which was sitting on his desktop in front of him, when the screen lit up. It was a text from Mark. Strange, considering the fact that when he had last heard from Mark, he said he would talk to him tomorrow about potentially streaming Phasmophobia with Bob and Wade. Ethan unlocked his phone and tapped on the unread message, sobering almost instantaneously upon reading it. _I don’t want you to worry._

Worry? Worry about... _what?_

He made a move to respond when the three gray dots appeared, indicating that Mark was typing. _I’m in the hospital._ Those four words made Ethan feel like he had been punched in the stomach. The hospital was a place people went to when they were sick or hurt. Was Mark sick? Was Mark in some kind of accident? _Can u talk?_ He replied hastily before he removed his headphones, the game long forgotten. 

_Yeah._

Ethan selected Mark’s contact and pressed Call as he pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, knees threatening to buckle at any moment. It only rang once before Mark answered. “Hey.” His voice was low and raspy, but just hearing it gave Ethan an immense amount of relief. At least he was awake and coherent. That was a relatively good sign, even if he didn’t know what was wrong. 

“Hey,” Ethan breathed, heart pounding wildly in his chest. “Are you okay?” _Fuckfuckfuck._

Mark sighed shakily, obviously in a fair amount of physical distress. “I am, now. Somewhat.”

Ethan frantically paced around his recording room. “What happened?”

“Was having some abdominal pains.” The older man mumbled, as if he were struggling to remain conscious. “They felt too familiar. My stomach had been bothering me all day, but it only got worse and worse…” 

Ethan frowned. “Wait, how did you get to the hospital?”

Mark fell silent for a moment. He could faintly hear the heart monitor rhythmically beeping in the background. “I called Amy and she came over.”

It wasn’t unusual that Mark would think to call Amy in this instance, but -- “Mark, I live closer to you. Fuck, you should’ve called me.” Not only that, but the nearest hospital was mere minutes away from his apartment. 

“No, no, it’s fine. You were on a stream and I didn’t wanna--”

“I literally don’t care. If you needed help, you should have called me. ” Ethan babbled. “A stream isn’t more important than you, alright?” When Mark said nothing, he continued. “Do you need me to come to the hospital? I can be there in ten minutes.”

Mark shook his head slightly, even though Ethan could not see. “With all this Covid shit going on, they’re not allowing visitors…” he murmured. “So Amy is waiting in the car. I told her she didn’t have to, but she didn’t want to leave until I heard something...and who knows when that will be.” 

Ethan anxiously dragged a hand through his hair and tipped his head back to look up at the ceiling. “I’ll drive up there and meet her.”

“It’s okay, really.” Mark insisted. “There’s no point. They still have some more tests to run and...yeah. I promise, I will text you or call you when I have some news…” he trailed off. Ethan could only assume that the drugs were finally (and thankfully) kicking in. The thought of Mark being in any kind of pain made Ethan’s heart ache. 

“Okay.” Ethan sighed softly. “I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Night, Eef.”

“Goodnight.” Begrudgingly, the younger man hung up and stared blankly at the wall, feeling utterly helpless. After nearly a minute, he slowly trudged back over to his desk and sat down, which prompted viewers of the stream to spam the chat, asking a series of questions that Ethan had no intention of answering. Ethan looked back at the game, which had the word _Defeat_ in big, red letters across the screen.

How appropriate.


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such shit at dirty talk. I have wanted to write some smut for a while, but it isn't my forte (as much as I enjoy it). Credit for this idea goes to mhl, who commented on the previous chapter. I'm so sorry if this sucks. I really tried my best and the last half was incredibly difficult for me because I swear -- I just had a constant brain fart. It literally took me five days of on and off writing to complete this, but I was determined to get it finished before I went out of town this weekend. If you're interested in the stream that was referenced in this story, look up CrankGamePlaysVODs on YouTube and find the video titled "mongus." It starts at about 4:36:30. Anyone who reads this, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and or comments are much appreciated (if you enjoyed it, of course). Thank you!
> 
> Rating: M

After five and a half hours of alcohol induced Among Us shenanigans, Ethan emerged from his bathroom, clad in only a loose fitting pair of black _Neat Dude_ joggers. A fifteen minute scalding hot shower provided him with the post stream relaxation he sorely needed. Ethan yawned obnoxiously loud (Kathryn wasn’t home, otherwise he would have been more conscientious of his volume) and stretched as he ambled into his bedroom.

No sooner than he crossed the threshold, his cell phone began to repeatedly vibrate on his nightstand. He didn’t know who the hell would be calling him this time of night (or early morning, rather). Ethan grabbed his phone off the bedside table and looked at the Caller ID.

Mark. 

Ethan tapped the neon green answer button and turned on the speakerphone. “Hey, man.” When Mark didn’t immediately respond, he continued. “What’s up?” 

“You’re touch starved?” Mark asked simply, as if it wasn’t a completely outlandish question. 

Ethan, confused, stared at his phone screen, needing more than just a few seconds to process what the older man said. “I, uh...why -- what do you mean?” He stammered awkwardly.

“I saw the stream. You said that you were touch starved.” Mark reiterated, sounding as calm, cool and collected as ever -- a stark contrast to Ethan’s current disposition. “Do you not remember?”

He swallowed thickly and sat down on the edge of his unmade bed. How had he not noticed Mark on the viewer list? “No, I...no, I mean, I do, yeah.” _Real fucking smooth, Eth._ He mentally scolded himself, heart thrumming against his ribcage.

“If I were there…” Mark trailed off, as if he were carefully contemplating his next words. “Would you let me touch you?” 

Ethan flushed deeply at the question, a nervous laugh spilling from his lips. “Um. I don’t...I’m not…” he cleared his throat. “I really don’t know, uh...how I’m supposed to answer that.”

Mark smirked, even though Ethan couldn’t see. “With the truth.” 

Ethan gripped his phone tightly (otherwise he’d surely drop it) and licked his suddenly dry lips. They _both_ knew what the truth was. Ethan had only been secretly pining after Mark for over a god damn _year_ \-- and recently, he suspected Mark was becoming privy to his feelings. Now, it was abundantly clear. His reply came after a long moment of mildly uncomfortable silence. “Yes.”

Mark chuckled lowly, which sent a jolt of arousal straight to his dick. “Take off your clothes and get comfortable.” He instructed. If it weren’t for the bullshit nine o’clock curfew, Mark would have long since remedied Ethan’s... _dilemma_.

For the briefest instant, Ethan was convinced he was dreaming (it wouldn’t be the first time he had a lewd dream about Mark). He fucking _had_ to be. He was going to wake up, with a splitting headache, and no evidence that Mark ever called him. Ethan set his phone down on the pillow before he tugged his shirt up and over his head. “Okay. Shirt’s off...” he announced, voice wavering slightly. 

Mark gave a soft hum of approval. “Thanks for the commentary.”

Ethan snickered and shifted to lay down on his back, head cushioned by the same pillow his phone was perched upon. “Well, excuse me for wanting to give you a visual.”

“As if I didn’t _already_ think one up myself.” Mark practically purred.

Ethan opened his mouth to say something and then promptly shut it, a bright pink blush blooming on his cheeks. Those words shot through him like electricity. Mark was sexy without even fucking _trying_ and it was so unfair. He nervously nibbled his bottom lip and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his joggers before pulling them halfway down his pale thighs. “Pants are, um...they’re off.” The younger man muttered, embarrassed. 

Mark said nothing for a few seconds and Ethan thought that he might have been second guessing the whole thing, _until_ \-- “are you hard?” 

Ethan nodded lightly, but then quickly realized Mark couldn’t see it. “...almost.” 

“Hm. I’ll have to fix that.” Mark mused aloud, a smile in his voice. “I want you to touch yourself. Imagine that I’m right there with you and it’s my hand on your cock.” 

Ethan closed his eyes and reluctantly curled his fingers around his semi-swollen length. “Jesus Christ...” he murmured as he brushed his thumb over the head of his dick, an audible gasp spilling from his parted lips. “I wish you were. Fuck, I really wish you were here.” It would be a wet dream come true. 

“Yeah, me too.” Mark sighed shakily. Ethan vaguely wondered if Mark was touching himself as well. “I bet you look so pretty, naked and splayed out on the bed for me, begging me to touch you.” His words pulled a desperate whine out of Ethan. “You wouldn’t be satisfied by just my hand, though.” He continued, which urged Ethan to start languidly stroking his now fully erect shaft (the impact Mark had on him was absurd). “After bringing you to the cusp of release, over and over again, I would finally put my mouth on you.”

Ethan moaned at the thought of Mark on his knees, eagerly sucking him off. There were very few things hotter than that. “Y-Yeah? _God_.” 

“I bet you taste incredible, Eth.” Mark breathed. “I bet you make the most beautiful noises when you’re about to cum...and when you do, I want you to cum down my throat.” His words surprised even _him_. It was safe to say the boundaries of their friendship were effectively crossed and it would be damn near impossible to pretend this never happened...if that was something they were going to attempt to do, at some point in the near future. “I want you to force me to swallow every drop.”

Ethan inhaled sharply and increased the pace of his strokes, teetering on the edge of an orgasm. “A-ah, fuck...Mark, I’m so close...so fucking close.” He whimpered, arching his back slightly, the cool sheets soothing his heated skin. 

“I can tell.” Mark replied with a low groan. “Such a good boy. Come on, Eth. I wanna hear you. Cum for me.”

Ethan tightly gripped the rumpled sheets with his unoccupied hand and cried out as he came hard, painting his stomach with hot, white stripes of thick cum. He shouted Mark’s name, without even realizing he did it. It must have pleased Mark, because he heard a faint groan shortly thereafter. Ethan slowed his strokes and shuddered, gradually coming down from the explosive orgasm. “Holy...fuck.” He mumbled hoarsely. It was a little embarrassing how quickly he blew his load, but hey, it was Mark -- the subject of most (okay, all) of his fantasies. 

The older man chuckled. “I was right.”

Ethan let go of his spent cock with a contented sigh and cracked open his eyes. “About what?”

“You do make beautiful noises.”

Ethan’s cheeks reddened at the compliment. “Thanks.” He responded lamely. “And, uh...when will I get to find out what kind of noises you make?” 

Mark hummed in thought and grinned. “Well, the curfew does lift in a couple hours.”


	4. iv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of trying to think up another Christmas themed idea, I thought of this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Kudos and or comments (if you feel inclined to leave one) are very much appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> Rating: T

“Hello everybody -- my name is Markiplier and today I’m here with,” Mark smiled brightly and looked over at the bubbly brunet standing beside him, after a few seconds of awkwardly staring into the viewfinder, “...are you gonna introduce yourself?”

A startled laugh spilled from Ethan’s lips. “Oh sorry, I thought you were gonna do it for me.” He said. “At this point, do I really need an introduction? I mean, I’m _preeeeeetty_ sure people know who I am.” 

Mark half shrugged and grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling in delight. “You’re probably right. But, for anyone who doesn’t know, this is Eef -- formerly known as Ethan Nestor, CrankGamePlays here on YouTube, and more recently, my boyfriend.” He loosely wrapped his arm around Ethan’s slender waist, though, with the camera's positioning, the affectionate gesture could not be seen. “Haters, click away. Raft gameplay will resume tomorrow, but in the meantime,” his expression suddenly turned serious, “we’re doing the boyfriend tag.”

Ethan giggled, watching as Mark pulled up a list of cheesy questions on one of his three computer screens. “That’s what we’re doing? I’ve said this so many times before on the Unus Annus channel -- restinpeace -- I literally never know what we’re filming until we actually sit down to film it.” He unconsciously leaned into Mark. “Also, isn’t the boyfriend tag, like, a curse?”

Mark furrowed his brows in confusion. “What makes it cursed?” These types of videos weren’t ones he typically watched, so he was completely unaware of any negative stigma surrounding them. 

“I’m not entirely sure, but I’ve _heard_ that YouTube couples who do the boyfriend tag end up breaking up.” Ethan replied, a barely there smile tugging at his lips when Mark lightly squeezed his hip.

Mark considered Ethan’s statement for a moment. He understood why people might label it as cursed, but he strongly believed it was purely a coincidence. “I guess we’ll find out.” He chuckled. “So, everybody keep their peepers peeled for our breakup videos. I think I’ll title mine _It Didn’t Work_ , all lowercase. It’s just cryptic enough to make people click on it and I promise, it’ll be super dramatic, but tasteful at the same time. You guys will love it.”

Ethan playfully rolled his eyes. “I swear to fucking God, if you actually do that…” he trailed off, which made both boys erupt in laughter. “I will literally never talk to you again.” 

Mark instinctively held Ethan tighter against his side, “and on that note, let’s go ahead and start answering these totally original, not at all invasive questions.” He felt completely out of his element; posting a video like this would be a first on his channel. “Oh, and by the way, we’re gonna skip the ones that a majority of you already know the answer to. Okay? Okay. So, question one: where was our first date?” 

Ethan briefly paused. “Well...because of all the Covid restrictions, I think that time you cooked us dinner at your place a few months ago _could_ technically qualify as our first official date. We watched a movie too, which is probably what we would’ve done anyway, if it weren’t for the current state of the world.” 

Mark nodded in agreement. “Yep. Dinner and a movie. That’s all we did.” He mumbled with a grin. 

Ethan snickered and read the next question to himself before reading it aloud. “Question two: where and when was our first kiss?” 

The older man's smile widened a fraction. “On my couch. We’ve been dating for almost four months, so...four months ago.” Part of him didn’t want to delve into too much detail, because he wanted to keep the fond memory between himself and Ethan. “Question three: who said _I love you_ first?" 

Ethan flushed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “I did.” As cheesy as it sounded, he loved Mark long before they got romantically involved with one another. “And even though I _knew_ you wouldn’t, like, react badly to me telling you, it was still one of the most terrifying things I’ve ever done.” That admission prompted Mark to lean over and press a quick kiss to the hinge of his jaw. “Question four,” he laughed, “when is my birthday?” 

Mark was notoriously bad at remembering birthdays (or special occasions in general), so watching him struggle would be rather amusing. “Your birthday is...on...October…” he squinted, as if deep in thought. “October...twenty...fifth? No -- it’s the twenty fourth!” 

Both of Ethan’s eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. “Wow, I’m impressed." 

Mark chuckled and scrolled through the extensive list of questions, some of which were actually quite personal. “Uh, okay, next one. Question -- what are we on -- five?” Ethan hummed an affirmative. “Okay, question five: what is something you wish I didn’t do?” 

The younger YouTuber fell silent for a short moment. “Work yourself to exhaustion. You’re a bit of a workaholic, which is fine, but there are times where you will try to...y’know, cram so much into one day, and as a result, you don’t get nearly as much rest as you should. I remember when you were editing for, like, three days straight or something and got less than four hours of sleep per night.” 

Mark idly rubbed Ethan’s waist and nodded slowly. “Yeah, I know. I really am trying to be better about that. It’s hard, because I naturally wanna push myself to do more, all the time. Sometimes I forget that I’m a human being and can’t properly function on little to no sleep and an exorbitant amount of caffeine.” He sighed heavily. “But yeah, no -- I wish I didn’t do it either. Though, to give myself a little credit, I’m not as bad as I was." 

Ethan looked over at Mark, a suggestive smirk on his face. “And that’s ‘cause of me. I take full credit for that. Well, maybe not full credit. I take partial credit." 

“You are very persuasive.” Mark conceded with a grin. 

“So...I could persuade you to turn off the camera?" 

Mark curiously looked over at his boyfriend, who gave him a not-so-subtle once over. “Perhaps." 

Ethan wordlessly coaxed Mark into a tender kiss and gingerly cupped his stubbled cheek. Mark, in turn, slid his hand from the small of Ethan’s back to his sweatpant clad ass (god bless those sweatpants; they left little to the imagination). “Mm…” The older man hummed into the kiss before he broke it, pupils completely blown. Ethan’s touch was intoxicating. “Yeah, okay. Fuck the video. Bedroom, now." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to chat about Crankiplier or Unus Annus (which I'll forever be mourning the loss of), feel free to reach out to me on my Tumblr @evilgrowsinthedark (I'd love to hear from you!) Also, if you have any ideas for a story, please let me know and I will consider writing it.


End file.
